Protejere mi Felicidad
by andhiw
Summary: Decepcionada por que no correspondieron sus sentimientos, Lucy decide que ella va a encontrar su felicidad; Un dia estando en su querido prado, encuentra desmallado a uno de los Dragon Sleyer gemelos; Y sin saber como su vida cambio completamente.
1. MI prado

_Dialogos_

~Cambio de escena~

"pensamientos"

(Flash Back)

Me encontraba recostada en el pasto , con mis dedos enrollaba este mismo, coloque una mano en mi frente y vi las nubes mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido.

(Flash Back)

Hace unos días ella por fin decidió, contarle a Natsu lo que sentía por el. Se encontraban afuera del gremio, regresaban de una misión.

"es ahora o nunca" pense , yo iba caminando detrás de un pelirosa.

_Natsu_ dije esta mientras me detenía, el pelirosa dejo de caminar y bolteo para verme.

_¿Que pasa Lucy?_ me pregunto con los brazos detrás de la cabeza

_ Y-yo quería decirte q-que, t-t-tu me g-g-gustas_ tartamudee, el pelirosa me sonrio, cosa que hiso que sintiera que mi corazón latiera con fuerza

_ Tu también me gustas Lucy_ me dijo con una sonrisa, sentí que mi corazón se llenaba de dicha, a el yo le gustaba _ Eres una gran amiga y por eso me gustas, de echo eres mi mejor amiga, casi como una hermana_ le sonrio, Senti como mi corazón se partia "A lo mejor el no me entendio" pensé buscando una escusa.

_ Natsu, te puedo preguntar algo_ le dije con la mirada escondida_ ¿Q-quien te gusta.?_ le dije con nerviosismo.

_ Pues fácil, me gustas tu, Mirajane, Erza aunque de miendo, el maestro y básicamente todo el gremio_ Dijo, las esperanzas de Lucy calleron por el suelo.

_ Y amas a alguien_ Le pregunte con miedo.

_ Si_ vi como este se sonrojaba y sonreía. Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían_ te lo diré a ti y solo a ti, porque confió en ti; La verdad al principio no estaba seguro si la amaba, pero cuando la perdí me di cuenta de que asi era, cuando ella regreso mis sentimientos también_ Dijo con un ligero sonrojo, estaba a punto de llorar, que acaso el no se daba cuenta de que estaba sufriendo, quien era aquea chica que lo enamoro._ Lucy, yo amo a Lissana_ Me dijo, No pude evitar sonreír, había sido una tonta en creer que yo le pude haber gustado a Natsu._ Te encuentras bien, porque esta llorando_ Me pregunto Natsu preocupado "Al mal tiempo buena cara" eso me decía siempre mi mama.

_ No pasa nada_ lo mire a los ojos y le sonreí_ Es que estoy muy feliz por ti Natsu, deberías de decirle lo que sientes_ Lo alenté, "TONTA, TONTA" me gritaba mentalmente, pero pare cuando vi como el rostro de Natsu se iluminaba.

_ Pero Lucy, que tal si ella me rechaza _ Me pregunto cabizbaja

_ No creo que eso suceda, tu eres un chico maravilloso, ella es muy afortunada_ Le dije con una falsa sonrisa, en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa.

_Tienes razón Lucy, muchas gracias_ me dijo mientras que pare mi sorpresa me abrazo y salio corriendo, mientras me gritaba_ eres una gran amiga. Cuando vi que se alejó no lo pude evitar mas, rompí en llanto, yo en verdad lo amaba y por eso mismo dejaría que el estuviera con lissana, ver su rostro iluminarse al hablar de ella y saber que él es feliz cuando está a su lado, eso valía cualquier pena, en este caso la mia.

~ Horas después ~

Me acercaba al gremio, sentía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, al abrir la puerta me encontré con sonrisas de todos, todos se veían tan felices, me acerque ala barra en donde se encontraba Mirajane con una freca sonrisa.

_Bienvenida Lucy_ me dijo a un con la sonrisa.

_ Hola Mira, disculpa pero ¿Que ocurrió mientras yo no estaba?_ Le pregunte, su sonrisa se amplio.

_ Parece que no te as enterado_ Me dijo con emocionada, "de que rayos habla"_ Pues al parecer ya tengo un cuñado_ Me dijo realmente emocionada, quede en estado de Shock, Natsu se le había confesado a Lissana y al parecer esta le correspondió, mi labio inferior temblo.

_ Yo también me sorprendí mucho, pero que alegría_ dijo feliz de la vida mirajane_ Desde pequeña siempre supe que a mi hermanita le gustaba Natsu y al parecer a el ella_ Cometo mientras veía la horizonte ilusionada.

_ Me alegro mucho _ le dije con una falsa sonrisa, bostece_ Creo que estoy cansada, mejor me voy a casa a dormir, asta luego Mira_ le dije mientras me alejaba de la barra, ella me sonrió y luego ajito su mano en señal de despedida.

Corrí, corría y corría sin saber un rumbo fijo. Me dolía, el la amaba y yo quedaba como la amiga rechazada; Sentía coraje por mi misma, si tan solo lo no hubiera apoyado o le hubiera confesado correctamente mis sentimientos esto no estará pasando, me odiaba. Sin saber como llegue a mi casa, me acosté a dormir, las lagrimas me brotaban por los ojos y yo no podía hacer nada; dos semanas estuve en mi casa, sin comer, sin bañarme y sin hacer nada, asta que me di cuenta de que estaba arruinando mi vida, Natsu no me podía ver en esas condiciones, yo iba a disfrutar de mi vida con o sin él, aunque me doliera en el alma sabía que él era feliz con Lissana y por lo tanto yo iba a encontrar la mía, todo iba a cambiar desde ahora ; Me bañe y arregle con cuidado, quería lucir radiante, porque a partir de ahora yo quería ser feliz. Me puse un ligero vestido blanco, me llegaba arriba de la rodilla y era extraple, me cepille el cabello y tome mis llaves. Recorrí toda la ciudad, de pronto me encontraba en un bosque, mis piernas se movían por si solas.

(Fin del Flash Back)

Así fue como llegue a este prado, al encontrarlo me pareció realmente hermoso, lleno de pequeñas flores blancas y pasto verde, no lo pude evitar y me recosté, pensando todo lo que había sucedido, Este lugar me agradaba seria mi lugar secreto, solo mío. Desde aquel día venia cada vez que podía , encontraba acogedor aquel lugar, Un día me quede dormida ahí, al despertar ya estaba poniéndose el sol, fue una vista maravillosa no quería quitarle la vista de encima, pero algo hiso que mi mirada volteara hacia donde se encontraban los arboles y para mi sorpresa vi como un hombre se derrumbaba entre los arboles, sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia allá; Quede paralizada, aquel hombre que se encontraba inconsciente debajo de un árbol era unos de los Dragon Slayer Gemelos.

Hola! Que tal les pareció mi historia , espero que les haiga gustado, este capítulo es corto pero la verdad no me decidía por quien poner en la historia. Voten:

**sting eucliffe vs rogue cheney**

En lo personal me agrada mas Rogue, pero ustedes deciden

Nee-san fuera.

~comenten~


	2. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

**Nee-san ha vuelto, pues muchas, muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia, pero sobre todo gracias por comentar y a los que no muéranse desgraciados. Bueno como ya he expresado mi amor y odio es hora de decir el ganador….. (Redoble de tambores)…. Es sting eucliffe (Aunque todos se lo esperaban ¬3¬. **

**Muchas gracias por todo. Ahora si el capitulo de hoy.**

_Dialogos_

~Cambio de escena~

"pensamientos"

(Flash Back)

**Mi opinión.**

Corrí hacia donde se encontraba el hombre desmayado; quede helada aquel joven inconsciente era uno de los Dragon Slayer gemelos que compitieron en los juegos mágicos; ¿Qué rayos hacia el en mi bello prado?, Lo mire atentamente era rubio, tenía una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda, me distraje un segundo viendo su rostro pero me di cuenta de que sangraba, su hombro izquierdo estaba totalmente empapado de sangre, de seguro que esa fue la razón por la que se desmayo pero ¿Cómo rayos se había lastimado?, eso no importaba debía ayudarlo, pero el era de **Sabertooth** del mismo gremio que Minerva, todos en ese gremio eran crueles y despiadados, no podía ayudarlo pero Yukino también había pertenecido a ese gremio y ella era una gran chica, pero aun así no podía ayudarlo, sin saber como lo intente cargar para llevarlo a mi departamento pero fue en vano asi que decidi llamar a uno de mis espiritus.

_ ¡Puerta de la doncella ábrete, VIRGO! _ Grite mientras movía una llave dorada.

_Me llamo Hime-sama_ decía la peli-violeta con una reverencia.

_ Por favor virgo ayúdame a cargar a este hombre asta mi casa_ dije mientras señalaba al costal tirado a un lado.

_ Como desee Hime-sama, pero creo que hay otras formas de llevar hombres asta su casa además de dejarlos inconscientes_ Decía sin expresión, mientras cargaba al hombre. Con mucho cuidado logramos llegar asta mi departamento sin que nadie se diera cuenta, era una surte que Erza y los demás decidieran ir en una misión con Lisanna, al principio me dio tristeza pero al final lo supere, Saque una llave y abrí la puerta, subí las escaleras mientras era seguida por Virgo.

_ Aquí lo puedes dejar_ señale la cama mientras veía a mi espíritu.

_ Claro Hime-sama_ decía mientras recostaba a aquel hombre_ aquí lo podrá violar con gusto_ me dijo sin expresión alguna, cerré mi puño y la maldije para mis adentros.

_ No Virgo, lo traje aquí porque estaba muy herido_ señale la herida en el hombro izquierdo.

_ Como usted diga Hime-sama, si no necesita nada mas me retiro_ dijo mientras se desvanecía.

Con extremo cuidado le quite el chaleco que traía puesto, observe la herida, era bastante larga y algo profunda, recordé que en una ocasión ayude a mira a darle puntadas a los chicos del gremio, ya que estos en una de sus peleas tiraron el pastel de Erza y al final todo quedo en sangre y dolor. Le limpie la herida y la cosí, con extremo cuidado lo vente y luego fui por una camisa blanca que Gray había olvidado en uno de sus famosos estríper. Note que no tenia la marca de su gremio ¿Qué había pasado con ella?.Después de haber terminado lo deje seguir durmiendo, mientras yo me dirigí hacia el sillón a dormir.

**STING.**

¡JODER! Esos idiotas seguían persiguiéndome, ¿Acaso no se cansaban? Llevaba horas corriendo, odiaba la idea de huir pero no me quedaba mas remedio, la Zorra de Minerva me había traicionado, me dijo que si ganábamos los juegos mágicos yo me volvería el maestro del gremio, pero no fue así, los odiaba a todos, el bastardo del maestro había matado a Lector y yo por lo tanto le devolví el favor, pero luego Minerva me dijo que estaba a salvo y que lo dejaría ir si yo ganaba los juegos mágicos y además me volvería el maestro del gremio, pero me mintió, apenas ganamos ella mando a todos a arrestarme, pero logre escapar, no dejaría que me atraparan, yo tenia un plan hundiría en su propia mugre a **Sabertooth**, eso haría, pero para eso necesitaba estar libre; Rayos eran demasiados los que me perseguían, sentí como una flecha rosaba mi hombro izquierdo, cuando vi mi brazo note que estaba sangrando, me arranque la flecha y les lance un rugido de dragón, eso hiso que mas de la mitad dejaran de seguirme. Corrí por horas y sin saber como los había perdido, me encontraba en un bosque, a lo lejos divise un prado, ahí podría descansar un rato, sentí como mi vista se nublo, maldición pronto quedaría inconsciente, debía apresurarme a llegar, cuando me encontraba cerca, observe con la vista nublada a lo que parecía ser una mujer sonriente, sentí algo de envidia al verla, no tenia ni una preocupación. Me derrumbe.

Oscuridad, era lo único que veía, de repente todos los buenos momento que pase junto con lector aparecieron, momentos tan felices y sin preocupaciones, pero todos ellos fueron borrados por la imagen de lector muerto, sentí una apuñalada en el corazón, yo definitivamente vengaría su muerte. Intente abrir los ojos, los parpados me pesaban, pero cuando por fin lo logre me di cuenta de que me encontraba en una mullida cama, ¿Dónde rayos estaba?, Era una habitación de color rosa, al parecer era de una mujer, intente sentarme pero sentí una fuerte presión en el hombro izquierdo, ¡Maldición! Se me olvido por completo aquella herida, pero para mi sorpresa note que estaba vendada y ya no salía sangre, de repente vi como se movia algo en el sillón, al parecer una persona, la cual se calló al intentar darse la vuelta.

_ Aaahhhh, ¡maldición!_ dijo una chica que se sobaba la cabeza, ella abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que me encontraba despierto y me sonrió, era Bonita, tenia un hermoso cabello dorado y bonitos ojos y sonrisa, al ponerse de pie note su increíble figura, si no estuviera en este estado y tampoco estuviera planeando la ruina de un gremio entero, de seguro ella me hubiera servido para jugar un rato._ Veo que ya despertaste como te sientes_ me pregunto.

_ Oye tu, dime como rayos acabe aquí_ Le dije con seriedad , esperando que se disculpara o algo, ya que ese lugar no era precisamente muy higiénico a mi parecer.

_ Pues claro que yo te traje, deberías de agradecer_ Me regaño, ¿Quién creía que era esa mujer?_ Estabas herido y de seguro si no fuera por mi , estarías todo moribundo y desangrado_ Me dijo apuntándome con un su dedo índice.

_Pues yo no te pedí que me ayudaras_ era verdad, no iba a dejar que ella me regañara_ Y además el bosque es preferible a esta horrible choza_ la pondría en su lugar quien se creía, si ella no era mas que una campesina, pero a un así me parecía haberla visto antes.

_ Maldito, todavía que sano tus heridas, vienes y me dices que mi casa es una choza_ Se veía claramente enojada, pero pronto desapareció su enojo_ Pero bueno, que va a ser, no te puedo dejar desamparado_ Su rostro era de resignación en su boca se formo una sonrisa_ Y dime quieres desayunar._ Me pregunto, estaba apunto de negarme pero mi estomago rugió fuertemente_ Considerare eso como un si_ Me dijo y luego se fue ala cocina, un rato después se aserco con una charola, en el cual había un plato con huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja, junto a estos habían unas cuantas capsulas._ tómalas_ me ordeno, al principio me negué a comer, pero mi estomago termino ganando, pese a lo que imaginaba el desayuno estaba bastante bueno._ ¿Qué te pareció?_ Me pregunto.

_ Supo horrible_ Mentí, no pensaba decirle que me gusto, antes muerto.

_ Mientes, vi claro como te lo comiste_ se defendió.

_ Era porque moría de hambre_ Me escuse.

_ Como sea_ alzo la vista y luego la bajo para ver mi herida_ te puedo preguntar algo_ me dijo.

_ No_ conteste secamente, pero no me hizo caso.

_ ¿Por qué ya no llevas la marca de **Sabertooth**?_ Me pregunto, maldición, de todas las que me pudo hacer tubo que ser precisamente esa.

_ que te importa_ respondí fríamente

_ O vamos no seas así, alcabo que yo soy tu salvadora_ Me dijo era claro que no me iba a dejar de molestar asta que le respondiera.

_ Bien te lo diré, pero a cambio no me preguntaras nada mas_ ella asintió_ la razón por la que ya no tengo la marca, es porque renuncie al gremio_ Vi su cara de asombro_ ellos me traicionaron y quisieron aprisionarme, así que hui_ fue todo lo que dije, no le pensaba contar mi plan de destrucción.

_ A ya veo, que gremio tan patético_ me tomo por sorpresa_ traicionarse entre si, que patético, eso es ser un gremio de quinta_ Me dijo decidida, al parecer ya no la odiaba tanto, sonreí de lado_ una cosa mas._ al parecer me iba a preguntar algo mas.

_ NO, acordamos que solo seria eso y ya_ le dije con firmeza.

_ No creo que te afecte mucho que me digas tu nombre_ me dijo frunciendo el seño. Suspire.

_ Me llamo Sting, Sting Eucliffe_ le dije sin verla.

_ Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia_ me dijo, aunque no la vi supe que me sonrió, después de tanto ella no era tan odiosa.

**Espero que les haiga gustado y muchas gracias por haberlo leído ; se que es poco pero es major a nada. Pronto volveré a actualizar.**

**Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia no duden en comentar, bueno eso es todo.**

** Nee-san fuera ;3**


	3. Gracias

**Nee-san a vuelto ( aplausos, ovaciones. Gracias gracias)**

**Creo que el ultimo capitulo no les gusto mucho porque era muy corto, pero la verdad tenia medido el tiempo, así que pensé subir un capitulo por semana, para que este sea mas largo, ¿qué les parece la idea?. Bueno muchas gracias a los que comentaron y los que no muéranse XD.**

**Ahora si el capítulo…**

_Dialogos_

~Cambio de escena~

"pensamientos"

(Flash Back)

Sting.

Reí para mis adentros, ella había dicho que era Lucy Heartfilia, si bien recuerdo era esa la pobre hada que minerva aplasto como una mosca, ella había mostrado lo débil que era y por lo tanto no merecía compasión.

_ Valla, valla, así que tu eres de Fairy Tail_ le di una sonrisa sádica._ Y dime que se siente estar en un lugar tan patético._ vi que su expresión cambio.

_ No te atrevas a insultar a Fairy Tail_ me grito._ ellos son mi familia y no dejare que los insultes._ se veía realmente enojada.

_ pero si sabes que es verdad_ la quería provocar_ son unos borrachos perdedores_ escondió su mirada entre su cabello y vi como apretó sus puños.

_ tal vez seamos un gremio lleno de perdedores borrachos_ decía en casi un susurro, me sorprendió no pensé que lo admitiría_ pero aun así ,seriamos incapaces de traicionar a alguien de nuestro propio gremio, y por eso mismo somos muchísimo mejores que al gremio al que pertenecías_ esto último me lo grito, estaba un poco sorprendido por su respuesta, pero la verdad tenia razón._ Asi que admite que Fairy Tail es un gran gremio, lleno de magos estupendos._ se veía muy decidida, en todos los años en que estuve en Sabertooth, todo se basaba en ser el mejor y el maestro era un verdadero idiota, al igual que su hija, y cuando ya no me necesitaron se quisieron deshacer de mi, en cambio en Fairy Tail siempre los vi tan unidos y eso a mi pesar me causaba envidia.

_Que va! No pienso admitir que es el mejor_ me vio con resentimiento._ Pero la verdad si son mejores que Sabertooth _ dije a secas, pero vi como su rostro se ilumino.

_ Así es mucho mejor Sting- kun_ me dijo con una sonrisa angelical, casi me ahogo con el vaso de agua que tenia.

_ ¡No me digas así¡_ La regañe estaba algo sonrojado.

_ Perdón, no sabia que te daba vergüenza que te dijera Sting-kun_ lo volvió a ser, quien se creía._ Bueno te quería preguntar algo._

_ no, ya me preguntaste lo suficiente _ dije a secas, no me podía sacar mas información.

_ En los juegos mágicos, dijeron que tu eras uno de los dragones gemelos y me pareció que eran muy unidos, que le paso al otro Dragon Sleyer_ me volvió a preguntar sin mi autorización. Maldición me había olvidado por completo de Rogue, lo debería de rescatar, al lo habían alcanzado por mi culpa y de seguro debía de tenerlo encerrado

_ Creo que eso no es de tu importancia y ya es hora de que me valla_ le dije mientras me ponía de pie, pero no pude el brazo todavía me dolía demasiado.

_ Hey espérate, no te puedes levantar_ me dijo mientras me volvía a recostar_ no seas idiota que no te das cuenta de que estas muy herido_ me regaño_ ahora si dime donde debías de encontrarte con tu amigo_ me dijo como sabia lo que estaba pensando_ por lo que veo en tu rostro debes de preguntarte como es que lo se_ lo volví a ser me leyó la mente_ lo que pasa es que además de hermosa soy una mujer muy persuasiva_ dijo con una mano en la barbilla, no se porque pero presiento que es una mujer muy vanidosa.

_ Por que debería de contarte rubia_ le dije, fríamente

_ porque yo pienso ayudarles_ me dijo con una sonrisa y sin saber como le empecé a contar todo.

(Flash Back)

Rogue ya estaba enterado de la situación, el por ser mi compañero también era perseguido y ambos decidimos vengarnos.

_ Sting, creo que será mas rápido si nos separamos_ dijo sin expresión alguna_ así los confundiremos.

_ No creo , porque así les será mas fácil capturarnos, es mejor que sigamos juntos._ le dije seriamente.

_ como tu quieras._ me dijo en el momento en que oímos unos ruidos, esos malditos se encontraban cerca._ vamos corre._ le dije mientras los guardias de Sabertooth llegaban a donde estábamos, les lanzamos unos cuantos ataques, pero no me percate de que habían lanzado uno de un dardo mágico, el cual hacia que no pudieras usar tus poderes por un tiempo y que te volvieras mucho mas lento, el dardo casi me da, pero, Rogue se metió y a el le termino dando, los malditos esos lo atraparon, intente ayudarlo pero no pude.

_ Rogue no te preocupes te sacare a ti y a Frosch_ le grite mientras corria y vi como el asintió con la cabeza.

(Fin del Flash Back)

_A ya veo_ me dijo sorprendida por la historia_ Pero en que lugar lo tendrán_ me pregunto.

_ Pues de seguro esta en el sótano del gremio, es bastante amplio y hay unas cuantas prisiones ahí_ le dije seriamente_ pero la verdad Rubia, no creo que tu sola puedas rescatarlo_ le dije, ella debía de saber que en verdad ella era débil.

_No me digas Rubia, me llamo Lucy y aunque no lo creas soy bastante fuerte_ me dijo asiendo un puchero._ Pero tienes algo de razón no podría hacerlo yo sola, asi que tendremos que esperar una semana para que te cures y vallamos_ me dijo con una sonrisa.

_ Como tu digas rubia_ le dije mientras volvia serrar los ojos, pronto te rescatare Rogue, fue lo ultimo que pensé.

**LUCY**.

Sting llevaba cuatro días en mi casa, nadie del gremio sabia que el estaba ahí, si se llegaban a enterar de seguro me odiarían, pero no podia dejarlo solo, por alguna razón el me causaba algo de cariño y eso sonaba absurdo porque asta el momento yo lo veía como un patán, pero su historia me conmovió y no podía abandonarlo a el o a su amigo, el cual iríamos a rescatar dentro de unos días.

_Hey rubia tengo hambre_ me dijo Sting que se encontraba sentado en un sillón, ya se podia mover, pero aun así no podía usar mucha fuerza .

_ te he dicho que no me digas así Sting-kun_ le dije, el odiaba que le llamara así_ Y a demás no tiene ni 20 minutos que comimos_ el era un gloton de primera.

_ Pero el efecto ya paso_ me dijo con un puchero_ dame de comer_ me decía como un niño pequeño.

_ Hay ya me tienes harta, ten_ le dije mientras le lanzaba una manzana.

_No quiero eso, quiero Rameen _ me decía con los brazos cruzados y un enorme puchero.

_Eso es para la cena_ le dije enojada_ si no quieres la manzana entonces no comas nada_ le grite, el de verdad podía desesperar.

_ Que va_ me dijo mientras mordia la manzana_ Aggdeas go ogigo lagz magazagnas_ me decía con la boca llena y por lo tanto no le entendí nada.

_ No te entiendo Sting, no hables con la boca llena_ lo regañe como un niño pequeño.

_Carajo. He dicho que no me gustan las manzanas_ me dijo pero ya se la había acabado_ y además ya me arte de este lugar quiero salir._ me dijo mientras se ponía de pie, llevaba días diciéndome lo mismo.

_ De acuerdo si te saco un rato te vas a callar_ le dije ya molesta mientras veía como asentía_ voy a ir a comprar comida porque ya te acabaste todo, así que me vas a acompañar_ le dije mientras le daba una gorra y unos lentes_ para que no te descubran_ le dije antes de que me reclamara.

Salimos de mi casa y nos dirigimos al mercado, gran error fue llevar a Sting conmigo, se comia todo lo que encontraba y al final yo tuve que pagar por todo ello, quedándome así sin dinero.

_ vamos exageras, ni que fuera a afectar tu economía _ me decía mientras yo lo regañaba por haber acabado con un carrito de sandias el solo.

_ Sting eres un idiota_ le dije mientras me alejaba de el, me fui por una calle en la que no había gente y luego doble en una esquina, fue un gran error, ahí mismo se encontraba Natsu, no tenia ni idea de que habían regresado de su misión, se encontraba ahí, besando apasionadamente a Lissana, sentí como mis ojos se humedecían, pero no pude seguir viendo, sentí como una mano me galo y me arrastro y cuando recupere la conciencia me encontraba en mi lugar favorito, en mi prado, me di cuenta de que Sting estaba ahí, sentado alado mio con los ojos cerrados y cara pensativa. No dijo nada por un largo tiempo y yo agradecí su silencio y de pronto rompi en llanto , Sting me abrazo cosa que me parecio extraño, seguía sin decir nada, pero aun así su abrazo era muy calido y reconfortante; pasaron las horas y cuando por fin llegamos a la casa el se acostó a dormir

_ Gracias_ le dije mientras veía como dormia y luego le di un beso en el cachete. Después de todo el era una buena persona.

**NORMAL.**

Sting había deducido que la rubia estaba enamorada de Salamander y que por eso se sintió tan mal al verlo con otro, el no pensaba meterse en sus asuntos personales pero no pudo evitar querer protegerla, así que la llevo al prado en donde le pareció verla por primera vez y presencio como ella se arrancaba a llorar y sin saber como la abrazo, y su abrazo fue cálido y reconfortante; al llegar a la casa de la ella, el fingio dormir ya que se sentia apenado por todo lo acurrido y ella debio de creer que dormia ya que esta le dijo gracias y le depocito un suave y dulce beso en el cachete y todo lo ocurrido le daba vueltas en la cabeza, que rayos habia ocurrido, por alguna razon se sentia molesto por saber que ella estaba enamorada de Salamander y tambien se sentia apenado por lo del abrazo y lo del beso; que rayos sucedia en su cabeza.

Por otro lado se encontraba Lucy que no sabia que hacer, se sentia muy triste por lo de Natsu, pero aun así recordar como la habia consolado Sting le causaba un ligero sonrojo; "Maldicion! Ella no podia estar enamorandose de el" era lo que pensaba una y otra vez.

_Sting que te parese si salimos un rato hoy_ Lucy le dijo al muchacho que se encontraba deborando una olla de Rameen_ el día esta muy bonito y mañana no podremos ir por que tendremos que ir a rescatar a Rogue_ el muchacho asintio, ya que se habia llenado tanto que le vendria bien aser algo de ejercicio. Los dos caminaron en silencio y llegaron asta el prado en donde la muchacha lloro._ Sabes este es mi lugar favorito, un dia lo encontre y me enamore de el y tambien fue aquí en donde te conoci_ le dijo al muchacho el cual se sonrojo ante el comentario, pero volteo el rostro para que no lo viera.

_Como digas_ dijo el apenado muchacho, mientras veia como ella sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un fraco y de este soplaba algunas burbujas, formando un hermoso prado lleno de flores y busbujas, donde todo era paz en ese momento y dos muchachos que se encontraban ahí se sonrieron y sin saber como, algo les dijo que se acercaran, sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que sentian la respiracion de cada uno, ambos sonrojados por el momento, se besaron, fue un beso lento pero dulce, lucy rodeo el cuello de Sting con sus brazos este acarisio el cabello de la Rubia para que el beso durara mas, pero ambos tenian que respirar. Al final del beso los dos se sentian muy apenados y por la agitacion del beso ambos quedaron dormidos en el pasto mientras se abrazaban.

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Se dieron su primer beso, siento que fue algo apresurado pero ya moria de ganas de que se basaran y aunque Sting me dijo que todavia no era el tiempo yo lo oblige. Perdoname Hiro Mashima por hacer que se besen pero fue por una noble causa.**

**Bueo espero que les guste y comenten porfavor**

** Nee-san fuera .**


	4. Chapter 4

**PERDOOOON!**

**Les doy una enorme suplica por no haber publicado antes, pueden apedriarme, golpearme e insultarme. La verdad no habia tenido tiempo de actualizar, la escuela y el trabajo me tren de loca y además las competencias ES HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE.**

**Pero mañana mismo publico en el nuevo capitulo de "PROTEJERE MI FELICIDAD" y pasado mañana "EL DESTINO NO QUISO QUE ESTUBIERAMOS JUNTOS" lo prometo por mi honor.**

**Los vere mañana y de nuevo perdón **

** Nee-san fuera**


End file.
